


and i can't help falling in love with you

by sweethanjisung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethanjisung/pseuds/sweethanjisung
Summary: wonwoo couldn’t help falling in love with junhui





	and i can't help falling in love with you

when wonwoo and junhui first started dating, it was new for both of them. it was wonwoo’s first real relationship, and it was junhui’s first time dating a boy. the two became friends before they realized they both had feelings for the other. but that was eight months ago and now wonwoo doesn’t just have feelings for the other; he was very deeply in love with junhui, and he fell deeper in love every day.

“won, baby!” junhui called from the couch, “stop studying and come cuddle me!” wonwoo chuckled to himself at his boyfriends whining. he looked down at how much studying he had left to do and frowned. “you better not be choosing school over me.”

“i would never,” wonwoo denied as he flipped to the next page in his textbook. he sighed looking at all the information and practice questions he needed to do.

“sounds like you are,” jun pouted from his spot on the couch. he had a blanket wrapped around his body as he glanced at his boyfriend sitting at the dining room table, books spread around him.

“i’m sorry baby, but you know i need to study for my exam coming up.” jun just watched as wonwoo started scribbling something down in his notebook, punching numbers in his calculator, and then letting out a frustrated sigh.

“maybe you should take a break?” junhui suggested after seeing his boyfriend get more and more stressed.

wonwoo sighed and looked down at the one question he was stuck on and rubbed his temples, “i just don’t get what i’m doing wrong.”

the question was easy, one he has done a million times before. he knows how to solve it, but for some reason, his brain doesn’t want to work with him. he heard junhui get up from the couch and he watched as the other boy slowly walked over to him, the blanket still wrapped around his thin frame.

“won,” he whispered as he approached the other. wonwoo sat back in his chair and looked up at the boy standing beside him. junhui gave his boyfriend a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, “i really think you should take a break.”

“i guess.”

“come,” junhui said as he slid his hand down to wonwoo’s and interlaced their fingers. wonwoo followed behind as junhui lead them over to the couch, “now sit.”

wonwoo sat down and junhui followed, snuggling himself up against his boyfriend's chest. wonwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body and rested his head on top of junhui’s.

“this is what you wanted the whole time huh?” wonwoo asked, smiling.

“maybe,” junhui chuckled, “but you also needed it too.”

“i always need you.”

“don’t get sappy on me now,” junhui laughed as he tilted his head up to look at his lover. wonwoo just smiled and placed a kiss to the other's nose as he pulled him closer into his body.

the two sat there for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms. junhui had his eyes closed almost drifting off to sleep when wonwoo started talking.

“you know,” he started quietly, “that i never thought a boy like you would ever be in my arms.”

“what do you mean?” junhui asked, confused.

“when i first saw you, i thought you were the most beautiful boy alive. but then minghao said you were looking for a girlfriend. i remember how i felt my heart shatter knwong there was no chance you could ever be mine, and i didn't even know your name.”

“well i’ll have you know, i felt the exact same way,” junhui admitted.

“really?”

“yes really,” junhui laughed. “i remember minghao talking about how mingyu was trying to find a lay for his single hot gay friend. minghao didn’t know i was bi at that point, so when i showed up to the party and saw you there; i thought to myself how hot was an understatement. you were gorgeous.”

“oh god, i still can’t believe mingyu was going around trying to find me a hookup,” wonwoo groaned.

“yeah, but hey. who knows where we would be now if mingyu never told minghao about you,” junhui said.

wonwoo frowned, “we would still be together.”

“you think so?”

“we’re soulmates jun, i love you so much that all the other jeon wonwoo’s and wen junhui’s have fallen in love in their own parallel universes.”

“that’s such a cheesy, yet a romantic thing to say,” junhui chuckled.

“just take the compliment loser,” wonwoo smiled as he leaned down to connect their lips.

Junhui tilted his head up to meet him, “i love you too won, so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @sweethanjisung !  
> i have social media au's under my pinned tweet!


End file.
